Quest For Honey Act Three: Now or Never
by Bobby South
Summary: Winnie the Pooh and his friends of old and new have had many adventures of saving their homes from the Jagular and his army of Heffalumps and Woozels, but now their enemies are at their most powerful and time is running out. Who will win?
1. In Which Pooh and Goat are Released

There was a loud rumbling sound. A heffalump soldier pointed his sword at the tummy of the chained up Winnie the Pooh.

"That's the seventeenth time your tummy has rumbled," he snapped. "Either control it or I'll rip it open and take all of your stuffing out."

"Maybe if I had something to eat, I might be able to control it better," Pooh said.

"You've suggested that sixteen times already!" snapped the heffalump soldier. "Can't you think of something new? Oh, that's right. I wouldn't expect a new thought from a bear of very little brain. Maybe even tiny brain."

Goat stood up and approached the heffalump soldier as far as his chains would let him. "If you'd listen to him earlier instead of argue with him, his tummy would not be making so much noise."

"You know that you two are our prisoners, not guests, right?" said the heffalump soldier. "But if you want something to shut your belly up, here you go." He got out a tray of half of disgusting vegetables and force-fed Pooh. Then he turned to Goat. "Got some more if you want it."

"I don't have a rumbling belly." It wasn't just the disgusting vegetables that put him off from eating, it was the seasickness as well. Pooh and Goat were chained up on a speedboat, that was manned by heffalumps and woozels. There were six more speedboats around them. On orders from the cruel Jagular, they were taking Pooh and Goat to the centre of the Eighty Two Sea.

"Goat, what are we going to do when we get to the centre of the sea?" Pooh asked.

"We are going to meet a shark," Goat said for the tenth time. Luckily, he was a very patient and understanding goat and he had been with Pooh for a long while and knew quite a bit of him.

"Is he a nice shark?" Pooh asked.

"The only nice thing he can think of is how nice his snacks will be."

"Will there be some for us?"

"_We_ will be the snacks," Goat explained. "For him."

Pooh tried to work that out. "Well, that doesn't sound very nice."

* * *

When the speedboats finally stopped, Pooh and Goat saw that they were in the middle of the ocean. Apart from the speedboats of the heffalumps and woozels around them, all they could see was the still and calm Eighty Two Sea. Not a single wave.

A heffalump and a woozel lowered a wooden plank, while another of each monster picked Pooh and Goat up.

"Are you sure the shark is here?" Goat asked.

"I don't see anything apart the water," Pooh said.

The heffalump holding Goat chuckled. "I know what you're up to, Goat, but we're not buying it."

"Buying what?" Pooh asked. "I'm not selling anything."

"Oh, yes, you are," said the woozel holding him. "You and Goat are just trying to distract us so you can escape."

"Yeah," said the heffalump. "Even if Flubber doesn't show up, seeing you two drown will be entertainment to us at least."

"Flubber?" Pooh was confused. "What's a Flubber?"

"Did you really think we would come out all the way out to sea and not plan anything? Now, come on!"

Pooh and Goat were shoved ahead towards the plank. They immediately chose Pooh to go the plank. Goat tried to protest, but his horns were pulled back. He knew they were hurting him only to shut him up.

Pooh slowly made his way to the far end of the plank. He looked at the ocean and still didn't feel like going in. He turned around to face the heffalumps and woozels. "Maybe we could make a deal – " But the only answer he got from them was when they shook the plank and he fell in.

"Pooh, no!" Goat tried to break free to go and rescue his loveable friend, but his enemies were pulling his horns and his arms too hard that he couldn't even break from them. All he could so was hope Pooh would be all right and hear the cruel laughter from the heffalumps and woozels. Then he heard more speedboats arriving from the distance. _Oh, great_, he thought._ Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._

* * *

Pooh tried to keep his head up above the water as he could. He always dreamt of swimming of honey, but never in water. He started to drown. He couldn't reach the surface and he saw something approaching him. Because he was underwater, his vision was blurry. He couldn't work out if it was Flubber the shark. He panicked when it caught him and he swam with it. Whatever was holding him didn't feel like teeth. They felt more like arms. Human being arms.

Soon, Pooh reached the surface and faced the creature holding him. It was a young teenage wearing blue swim shorts and a scuba diving tank. He took his mask and breathing regulator off.

"Are you okay, Pooh?"

Pooh was amazed. "Christopher Robin, is that you?"

"Yes, Pooh, it's me."

The best of friends hugged each other. It had been a while since they saw each other.

Then Pooh remembered. "Oh, what about Goat?"

"Right behind you, Pooh."

Christopher Robin and Pooh turned around to see a speedboat arrived behind them. This one didn't have heffalumps and woozels on them. It had their friends on it. Howard, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple swim shorts, took Pooh, while Selena in a green swimsuit helped Christopher Robin onto the boat.

Pooh was delighted to see his friends again. Goat, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo and General Boomer. Then he saw another speedboat with heffalumps and woozels and began to worry again. "Oh, bother."

"Oh, don't worry, Pooh," Christopher Robin said, as he dried himself with a towel. "These heffalumps and woozels are on our side. They don't like the Jagular and they want to be free from his evil rule."

Then Pigeon, Goat's apprentice, approached him. "And they were the ones who helped us to rescue Master Goat." Then he explained that as they were real heffalumps and woozels, they could disguise themselves as soldiers for the Jagular's Army. They staged the whole rescue plan to rescue Pooh and Goat. So while Christopher Robin rescued Pooh, the rebel heffalumps and woozels managed to free Goat and take him onboard their speedboat and speeded away from them to meet up with the rest of their friends.

"What about Flubber the shark?" Pooh asked.

"We didn't see a shark at all," Goat said. "Maybe it was something the Jagular made up to strike fear in his prisoners and enemies."

Then Owl could see something. Not something, but a few things. And those few things were – "Speedboats!" he hooted. "By the heffalumps and woozels!"

Everyone panicked.

"Step on, Pigeon!" Goat ordered.

Pigeon, who was at the controls, started the engine and the speedboat zoomed off.


	2. In Which our Heroes get Chased

"Have we lost them yet, Owl?" Christopher Robin cried to his feathery friend, as he, Selena and Howard had finished drying themselves and putting their scout uniforms back on.

Owl, who was standing on top of the roof of the speedboat, was looking out for any incoming enemies. He panicked. "They're still after us!"

Everyone looked behind to see that he wasn't wrong. The heffalumps and woozels had been chasing them for hours and hours and still had no intention of getting bored and letting them escape.

"Don't those guys ever take a break?" Tigger asked.

"Their speedboats should have run out of fuel by now," Pigeon said.

"Remember, Pigeon," Goat told his apprentice. "Don't let worries or fears get the better of you while you're on a mission. Stay focused."

Kanga and Boomer hopped over to Roo, who was given the job to watch the speedboat's engine so Pigeon could focus on steering the boat away from the enemies chasing them.

"How much fuel have we got, Roo dear?" Kanga asked.

"It looks like we're nearly out," Roo said.

Selena turned to the speedboat with the rebel heffalumps and woozels. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine," called one rebel woozel, "but we haven't got much fuel left."

"Is there any way we can get the boat moving in case the fuel runs out?" Howard asked.

"Aren't there any sails?" Rabbit asked.

Everyone looked for one, but they couldn't find one. Besides they were on a speedboat, not a sail boat.

"Are there any oars?" Owl asked.

"Or what?" Piglet asked.

"I meant boat oars," Owl explained. "You know, those giant sticks that you hold in the water to move the boat in the direction you want it to go in."

There wasn't even any spare wood for them to use as oar.

"I could dive in and push the boat," Tigger suggested.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tigger," Christopher Robin told him.

"Why? I'm very strong."

"But there's still a shark in the sea."

"And I thought you always said that tiggers don't like water, let alone swim," Piglet said.

That got Tigger. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Then both speedboats stopped completely. Neither of them could budge an inch.

Goat turned to the rebel heffalumps and woozels. "Come aboard this speedboat for both the sake of yours and ours."

As they dived in and swam to board their speedboat, everyone tried to think of something to get their speedboat moving.

"Is there any spare emergency fuel on this boat?" Selena asked. "Like in fuel cans?

As usual, everyone found nothing of the sort. And the heffalumps and woozels were gaining on them. And they had no defences to defend themselves with.

"What are we going to do?" Pooh asked.

"Only one thing to do," Eeyore said. "Panic."

So everyone did except Christopher Robin, Selena, Howard, Goat and Pigeon. They tried to calm everyone down, but they were struggling to do so. And the heffalumps and woozels blocking them with their own speedboats certainly weren't helping.

Everyone finally went silent, though still worried, when the Admiral Heffalump and the Admiral Woozel jumped onto their speedboat and drew their swords out.

The Admiral Woozel chuckled. "It's been a fun ride with you lot trying to escape us and us chasing you, but playtime is over and now it's dinnertime."

Everyone looked hopeful.

"You guys are the dinner for Flubber," the Admiral Heffalump chuckled.

"How can you give us to him when he's not there at all?" Roo asked.

"I don't think there is a real shark," Goat said. "They made him up so they can drown us and strike fear into our hearts."

"Wrong, Goat," said the Admiral Heffalump. "The shark is real and he will come whenever he pleases."

Eeyore looked ahead. "Like how he's behind you?"

The Admiral Woozel chuckled sarcastically. "Nice try, but you can't fool us that easily." He and the Admiral Heffalump were so confident that there was no shark behind them that neither of them even bothered to turn around to check.

Then they heard screaming behind them. Only then did they finally turn around. They saw their army's speedboats around them getting torn to pieces and their soldiers diving into the sea to swim for their lives.

Soon there was only one speedboat left – the one Pooh and his friends were standing on. The Admiral Heffalump and Admiral Woozel screamed, dropped their swords, dived into the sea and swam for their lives. Pooh and his friends wondered whether they should dive in or not.

"Everyone, stay on the boat," Christopher Robin ordered. "Swimming in the sea might be more dangerous."

Then they saw bubbles emerging onto the surface. Then popped out a big white shark and his face landed on the boat.

"So the shark is real after all," Tigger said.

"Everyone, back away from the shark but remain on the boat," Christopher Robin ordered again.

Pooh and his friends tried to back away as much as they could and they did, but only just.

"Hello, guys," the shark greeted friendly.

Everyone was confused.

"A-A-A-r-r-e-e y-y-you go-go-going to e-e-a-t-t us?" Piglet asked nervously.

The shark chuckled. "No. Flubber won't eat new friends. Flubber is a vegetarian."

"Flubber?" Pooh cried. "You're Flubber? So you are real."

"Of course Flubber is real," said the friendly shark. "Can't new friends see Flubber?"

"Yes, we can," Rabbit said.

"And we're very pleased to meet you," Christopher Robin said.

"The more, the merrier," Eeyore said.

"But what about eating those boats?" Rabbit asked. "Are you a boat eater?"

"Flubber doesn't like boats," Flubber explained. "Flubber only ate those boats to scare those bullies off to save new friends."

"Well, thank you, Flubber," Christopher Robin said. "Now if you can take us back to land, you would be helping us a huge amount."

"No problem," Flubber said happily. He swan to the back of the boat and started to push the boat to the land with his nose.

* * *

Pooh and his friends reached the land in no time. Flubber took them to the Fifty Fourth Beach. It was a massive lovely beach with nice warm yellow sand and a few tropical trees.

Pooh and his friends thanked Flubber for his time and help. As a reward, they gave him the speedboat for him to play with. There was no fuel and there was no oil so it wasn't any useful for them anymore and it would be safe for Flubber to play.

"Thanks once again, new friends," Flubber said. "Flubber'll see new friends again."

Everyone waved goodbye as the shark with his speedboat left. It was sunset already and everyone was tired after rescuing Pooh and Goat, but they were all happy that they were safe and they were back together.

"All right, everyone," Christopher Robin said. "Let's make a campfire and get the tents ready for tonight."


	3. In Which Pooh and his Friends Catch Up

Once the tents were built and the camp fire was lit, everyone started to relax more and feel better. For dinner, Christopher Robin, Howard and Selena cooked marshmallows, eggs and sautéed mushrooms over the fire. Near the beach, there were also some apples trees with plenty of apples for them to eat. It wasn't the tastiest of dinners, but they didn't complain. They were all happy that everyone was back together and in one piece. Pooh was so happy to be back with his friends that he didn't even think about honey, let alone felt like eating it.

When everyone finished eating, Christopher Robin, Howard and Selena called a meeting with everyone.

"Now that we're all here," Christopher Robin said, "we need to discuss what has happened and what we need to do."

General Boomer put his hand up. "Well, we know that the Jagular has captured all of our homes."

"And we can't find President Cat or that Honey sample that we lost," Rabbit said.

"And I highly doubt we will find them," Eeyore said.

"But at least we have these two Honey vials with us." Pigeon showed them. "As long we keep them away from the Jagular, he can't succeed with ruling the entire world."

"But what can we do with just two of these vials?" Owl asked. "How are they going to defeat the Jagular and get us back the homes that all of us have lost?"

Then Goat rose up. "There's somewhere the Honey vials have to go. There's a volcano called the Two Hundred Volcano."

Everyone looked worried. Most of them knew that volcanoes were dangerous while the ones who didn't were learning about it.

"Now, I know volcanoes are dangerous," Goat went on, "but it's a magical one. It doesn't shoot out boiling lava, it shoots out magic."

"Good magic or bad magic?" Kanga asked.

"It depends on who wants to use the magic for," Goat said. "We make our way over to the mountain, climb to the top of it and empty the honey vials into the volcano. When it erupts, it will unleash its magic and it will undo all of the damage the Jagular and his heffalump and woozel army have ever done."

Everyone looked hopeful and excited.

"But all two vials of the Honey must go in," Goat went on. "It won't work with just one. So if we lose one single vial, we might as well not go to the volcano and just surrender to the Jagular."

Everyone went silent again and looked worried.

"But why just surrender?" Piglet asked.

"Because these two vials going into that volcano is the only hope for all of us," Goat replied. "After this, there will be none left and the Jagular will have already won the war."

Then Roo put his hand up. "So all we have to do is just get to this volcano, put the Honey in and we have won."

"That's correct, Roo," Pigeon said.

"But we must get to the volcano before the Jagular does," Goat said. "But if the Jagular beats us with any Honey he has, we will have lost and failed."

"That sounds very realistic," Eeyore said.

Everyone was feeling worried. All they could think about was how terrible it would be if they lost and the Jagular won and ruled the world.

"Everyone, calm down," Christopher Robin said. When everyone did, he carried on. "Let's just focus on this. The Jagular has not won yet. We still have time to get to the volcano and defeat him."

Everyone started to look and feel more hopeful.

"Now, if anyone has a map with them," Howard said, "then we can plot the course to the Two Hundred Volcano and see how quick we can there."

"What about President Cat?" Pooh asked.

"Let's hope that he's fine and that we'll find him on the way to the volcano," Christopher Robin said. "For now, does anyone have a map?"

Goat revealed he had a map. "Come, Pigeon."

Pigeon flew to join him. So did Boomer.

"Now, listen, everyone," Selena said. "While we go over the map, just relax and try not to worry. Remember, worrying about anything won't stop it from going wrong. So just chill."

As Goat, Pigeon, Boomer and the Scout leaders went to study the map, the rest looked confused.

"I'm not sure about all of this chill business," Piglet said. "I don't see how that will relax us."

"Maybe they mean we will feel better if we jump in the sea," Tigger said. He jumped into the sea and shivered. "It's freezing. But I feel better."

So everyone jumped into the sea and shivered, but they stayed and tried to relax in it.

* * *

Boomer, Goat, Pigeon, Christopher Robin, Howard and Selena studied the map. Boomer showed that the Eighty Two Beach was just three days at quickest to the Two Hundred Volcano to defeat the Jagular and restore their homes.

"Seems simple enough," Howard said.

"Boomer, is the Two Hundred Volcano the only place the Jagular hasn't captured?" Christopher Robin.

"Yes," Boomer said. "And in answer to your next question, it's because the volcano doesn't work for anyone, not even for the Jagular. It will help those who gets there first."

"So after tomorrow's breakfast," Christopher Robin said, "we will make our way back to the One Rocky Mountain, gather everyone there and make our way to the volcano as quick as we can."

"The one thing I hope the One Rocky Mountain has one thing there," Howard said. "Towels."

"Towels?" Christopher Robin said. "Do you know if it's going to rain tomorrow, Howard?"

"No, Chris," Howard said. "I meant for our friends over there."

Christopher Robin and his friends looked to see the rest of their friends shivering in the cold sea. They chuckled as they went to fish their friends out of the sea.


	4. In Which the Penny Finally Drops

After a quick but tasty breakfast of apples and mushrooms, everyone started to head to the Two Hundred Volcano. Some were worried about never reaching the volcano in time before the Jagular, some were hoping for the best and the rest were just focused on making to the volcano without letting any feeling get to them.

When nightfall came and everyone built a campfire, they were all relaxing. Christopher Robin, Selena, Howard, Goat and Pigeon were looking at the map to see how far they've walked today.

"We have walked far more today than we have yesterday," Goat said. "If we can keep this up, we can make it to the volcano in a day and a half."

"Or maybe even quicker we can pace ourselves quicker tomorrow," Pigeon said.

"Well, it's all going very well," Howard said.

"But let's not get too far ahead," Selena said.

"But we do need to get far ahead before the Jagular does," Pigeon said.

Christopher Robin chuckled. "That's Selena's point, Pigeon. We do need to get ahead before the Jagular, but we also need to be cautious of approaching heffalumps and woozels after us."

Pigeon got the message.

Then there were some leaves rustling.

"Everyone, stay by the fire," Goat told them. "Pigeon, Boomer, come with me."

So Pigeon and Boomer followed Goat to where the rustling leaves were, while everyone nervously stayed by the fire as they were ordered.

They got their torches out, pulled the branches aside and shone on…

"Hey, guys."

Goat, Pigeon and Boomer were relieved when they saw who it was. They were delighted even. They turned back to everyone.

"Hey, look who's here!" Boomer cried.

Everyone was amazed to see who it was. "President Cat!" they all cried happily.

It was President Cat. He was looking very tired, but he was alive and happy to see everyone again.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted. "I got chased by those horrible heffalumps and woozels, but I managed to hide in here and lose them. I'm so glad to see you all are still alive and well. And look what I've hidden from our enemies."

Everyone was really impressed when they saw that President Cat had kept his vial of the Honey safe with him.

"Fantastic!" everyone cried.

"Now, we can pour all three vials into the volcano," Pooh said.

When President Cat looked confused, everyone explained they needed to pour those honey vials into the top of the Two Hundred Volcano in order to defeat the Jagular, heffalumps and woozels. President Cat liked the idea very much.

* * *

Everyone woke up earlier next morning. They all felt determined to get to the volcano, pour the Honey in and get their homes back as soon as they could. Pooh's tummy was still rumbling and thought that he would like to stop for a little snack, but his head started to play terrible images in his head. Images of him never eating honey again or getting his lovely home back if they didn't get to the Two Hundred Volcano before the Jagular did. So he did all he could to ignore his hungry tummy and focus on the quest.

"Everyone, stop moving," Goat ordered. When everyone did, he explained. "I think there are some rustlings coming from the bushes near us."

They looked at the bushes around them and they were rustling long and loud.

"Rangers, check them out," President Cat ordered. As Goat, Pigeon and Boomer went to investigate, he started to walk off.

"Where are you going, President Cat?" Pooh asked.

President Cat looked startled. "Well, I need to – Well, that is –"

"You're going to join your heffalump and woozel buddies, aren't you?" Rabbit said.

Everyone gasped at what he said.

"My heffalump and woozel buddies?" President Cat said. "What gave you that idea?"

"When you deserted us in that mine," Rabbit said.

"And when you allowed us to break to your mansion," Kanga said.

"And it was not a very nice one either," Roo said.

"My mansion?" President Cat just chuckled. "You guys are tired and hungry. Let's have something to eat before –"

"My Lord Jagular, can we come out now?" asked a voice through the bush.

"You guys shut up!" President Cat yelled. "You guys will come out when I say you can –" Then he gasped at what he said.

Everyone gasped.

"Ha, ha," Rabbit said. "I knew we'd find out who the Jagular was sooner than later."

"Guys, let's arrest him!" Goat ordered.

As everyone went to arrest President Cat who was also the Jagular the whole time, they got arrested themselves. By the heffalumps and woozels.

They were cuffed to the spiky bushes.

A woozel approached President Cat with some robes. When he put them on, his prisoners saw they were indeed the robes of the Jagular. They fitted him perfectly like a pair of gloves.

The Jagular turned the prisoners and smiled evilly at them. "Well, well, well. I have to admit that you guys are all cleverer than I expected. But just because you are clever doesn't mean that you will always win or work out everything. I hope you will remember this lesson after I finished my final part of my conquering plan. You will be lucky if I decide to have you imprisoned for the rest of your lives." He laughed cruelly.

His heffalump and woozel army laughed with him as well.

The Jagular turned to his army and stopped laughing. "What are you idiots standing around there for? Just looking pretty? Move out now!"

As his army moved out, he turned to his prisoners and gave them one last evil smile. "It's been a pleasure. A pleasure to trick you!" He laughed once more as he joined his army, leaving the prisoners all alone and chained.


	5. In Which Boomer Shows Off His Old Tricks

Everyone felt completely defeated. Even though the Jagular hadn't quite reached the volcano yet, they felt that he had already won the war and was already ruling the world. No one could come up with any ideas how to stop him or get out of their chains at all. It was too gloomy that even Eeyore thought he had never felt this gloomy before. He thought it was too gloomy for his standards.

Everywhere around them was silent, but everyone thought it was more depressing silence than peaceful silence.

Then they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Piglet asked.

"It sounded like a rattling noise," Rabbit said.

"You mean like a rattle snake?" Tigger guessed.

Piglet panicked and shivered.

"Could it be a baby's rattle?" Roo asked.

"No, dear," Kanga said. "It's too noisy for that."

"Could you mean cattle?" Owl asked.

"I don't hear any mooing," Rabbit said.

"Or meowing," Pooh said.

Then everyone saw Boomer walking around – free of his chains.

"Hey, Boomer!" Goat called.

Boomer shushed him and looked at his chains. "I waited a long time for the Jagular and his army to get further away before I could pick-locked my chains. You don't want to bring them all the way back here, do you?"

"You did what to your chains, Boomer?" Pooh asked.

"Pick-locked them, Pooh," Boomer replied. After he finished picklocking Goat's chains, he moved to Pooh. "I learnt to break chains while I was training with the Jagular's army."

"What happened to keys?" Owl asked.

"Did you really think the Jagular was going to give us the keys to free ourselves, Owl?" Boomer asked as he freed the owl's wings from the chains.

Everyone was grateful when Boomer finally freed them from their chains.

"But how are we going to get to the Volcano before the Jagular does?" Howard asked.

"And get those Honey Vials from him?" Rabbit added.

"Those are more tricks of mine, guys," Boomer said. "I'll explain while we walk on."

* * *

As everyone followed the deep heavy footprints of the heffalumps and woozels, Boomer explained that the Jagular and his army would always be making camp for night. "They always like to go to sleep early and rise early," he told his friends.

When they arrived at a camp full of tents, they saw Boomer was right. There were only a few heffalumps and woozels guarding the camp.

"Where are the rest of them?" Pooh asked.

"Maybe they have their own camp," Roo guessed.

"Well, I think they're inside the tents sleeping," Christopher Robin said.

They all looked at the tents. All of them were small with three exceptions. There were two big as houses and only one was as big as a mansion. The mansion-size one anyone guessed was the Jagular's and the other big tents belonged to the Heffalump General and the Woozel General. But what everyone was trying to work out was where would the Honey vials be.

"They could be anywhere in that camp," Rabbit moaned.

"Yeah, there's more tents than Tigger has stripes," Eeyore said.

Tigger started counting his stripes and then the tents in the camp, but he started to lose count on both and decided that Eeyore was correct.

"Need I mention that there's guards there and we don't have anything to lure them away?" Owl said.

"No, you needn't mention it, Owl," Goat said. "Because I have an idea. Now, gather around and listen, everyone."

Everyone gathered around him and listened to his plan.

* * *

The heffalump and woozel guards heard a rustling noise. It was coming from the west side.

"Let's check it out," said the chief woozel guard.

As they started to head towards it, they heard another rustling noise coming the east side. As they started to run to the east, there were more rustling noises coming from the north and the south side.

"How are we going to check all of these rustling noises?" a heffalump guard asked.

"Spilt up and check them, you morons!" the chief heffalump guard yelled.

So the heffalumps and woozels spilt up and went in the directions they were the closest to. As they were gone, Goat, Pigeon, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Christopher Robin, Selena and Boomer entered the camp.

"Do you think that the rest of our pals will be able to distract those heffalumps and woozels for long?" Tigger asked.

"I don't know, Tigger," Christopher Robin said. "But we must be very quick and quiet."

* * *

Everyone searched outside the tents for the Honey vials. Most of them thought they would be guarded in something like a treasure chest or bulletproof glass case. But they couldn't find anything. So they decided to look inside the tents. They carefully opened them and looked inside. They couldn't find any Honey vials, just heffalumps and woozels snoring their heads off loudly and smelly.

Boomer and Roo decided to check out the big tents belonging to the Heffalump and Woozel Generals.

Roo carefully opened the tent of the Woozel General and his face beamed up. "Papa! I've found –"

His father shushed him. "Quiet, Roo," he whispered. "What have you found?"

"I've found one of the Honey vials," Roo told him. "Under the bed."

Boomer hopped to the tent and looked inside. He saw his son was right. The Honey vial was under the bed and getting to the bed was difficult because there were a lot of objects like swords and trumpets around it. They needed to hop over them carefully to retrieve the Honey vial.

"Come on, Papa, let's go," Roo cried quietly.

"No, son," Boomer said. "I'll go and retrieve it. You stay here and keep an alert for anything coming towards us. It'll be a massive help to me if you do."

"Okay, Papa." Then Roo watched his father carefully hop over the dangerous and noisy objects as he made his way to the bed. He dived the bed and managed to get the Honey vial. As he climbed outside the bed, he bumped his head. Not only did his head hurt, but also the Woozel General started to wake up.

Boomer quickly rose up and started to sing 'rock-a-bye-baby'. That caused the Woozel General to go back to sleep.

Then Boomer hopped out of the tent and back to the tent.

"Wow! That was great, Papa!" Roo cried happily.

"Thanks, son," Boomer said. "Now, come on. Let's go and check the Heffalump General's tent."

They hopped to it.


	6. In Which We Look Into The Jagular's Tent

Pooh, Piglet and Tigger were walking by the Jagular's gigantic tent.

Piglet sighed. "We searched everywhere and we still haven't found any of the missing Honey."

That talk of honey got Pooh's tummy rumbling. He knew that this Honey they were looking for wasn't for eating, but he started to lose focus and became desperate for eating again.

"Hey, I think I've found something," Tigger said, looking into the Jagular's tent.

Pooh hoped it would be something to eat and he and Piglet joined Tigger. They looked inside the tent themselves. There wasn't any food in it at all. Not a crumb of anything edible. All they could find was the Jagular sleeping in his big bed and it was surrounded by weapons like swords, axes and maces among many of them.

"What have you found, Tigger?" Pooh asked.

"One of the Honey vials, of course." Then Tigger bounced into the tent.

Pooh and Piglet tried to see the Honey vial, but all they could see were the weapons on the ground.

"Do you think he forgot to tidy up these weapons, Pooh?" Piglet asked.

Pooh thought hard. "Maybe. Or maybe he set them there for a purpose. I can't quite remember it."

"What pur-pur-purpose?" Piglet asked.

Then there was a loud clanging noise.

They looked to see Tigger had bounce on one of the swords on the floor.

Then Pooh remembered. "Maybe he put them those weapons there because he doesn't want anyone to come into the tent."

"You mean, like a warning?" Piglet asked.

"Possibly," Pooh said. "Or a trap."

Meanwhile, Tigger was panicking himself. He saw the Jagular was waking up and he needed to find the Honey vial. He found it where he last saw it: Next to the alarm clock. He grabbed the vial and bounced out of the tent immediately.

"Come on, let's get outta here," he said to his friends before he bounced forward.

Pooh and Piglet tried to follow him as quick as they could.

"Tigger, not so fast," Pooh said, as he tried to follow his stripy friend breathlessly.

* * *

Tigger met up with Boomer and Roo in the middle of the camp. A tired and panting Pooh and Piglet finally caught up with them. Christopher Robin, Howard and Selena met up with them.

"You guys got the Honey vials?" Christopher Robin asked.

Tigger showed him the Honey vial he took from the Jagular's tent. Roo and Boomer showed him the ones they took from the generals' tents.

Christopher Robin, Howard and Selena were impressed.

"Well done," Howard said.

"Come on," Selena said. "The volcano's only an hour away."

Then Pooh's tummy started to rumble. "Before we go, could we stop for a little snack?"

"Wake up!"

Everyone turned around to see the Jagular emerging from his tent. He was in a fit of rage.

"Wake up, you idiots!" he yelled again to his army, who were still sleeping in their tents.

"Sorry, Pooh," Christopher Robin said. "We need to get the volcano now."

He, Howard and Selena picked up the animals and ran out of the camp.

* * *

The Jagular was furious by the time his whole army got out of their tents. "What the heck is going on? Is this what I trained you all to do? To sleep in your tents and let the enemy steal my stuff and leave with it?" He angrily turned to his generals. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We have no excuse, Your Majesty," the Woozel General said.

"It's all our faults," the Heffalump General said. "We take full responsibility for everything."

Then everyone turned to see more arriving at the camp.

"These are the guards that were supposed to guard the camp," the Heffalump General said. "They were supposed to let us know if there was anything suspicious."

"We can explain, sir," the Head Heffalump Guard said.

"Then explain!" the Heffalump General ordered.

They were scared enough with the Heffalump and Woozel Generals approaching them. Then they were cowering when the Jagular pushed them out of his way and approached them himself.

"Explain why you left." The Jagular said so quietly but so threatening that the guards were almost too afraid to explain.

The head guards told him that they heard noises and they went to check them out. They tried to find out what they were and where they came from, but they kept hearing different noises every now and then.

They only stopped just now and that was when they decided to return to the camp.

"We still can't work out what it was, Your Majesty," the Head Woozel Guard said.

"Describe these noises the best you can," the Jagular ordered.

"Well, some sounded like ringing bells," the Head Heffalump Guard said.

"Some sounded like owl hooting," the Head Woozel Guard said.

"Some sounded like leave rustling," a woozel guard said.

"And there was a sound that sounded like wind breaking," a heffalump guard said.

Then the Jagular finally worked the whole mystery out. "I know who did it." He started to laugh. "Boomer. I taught him too well. But I didn't teach him everything." Then he turned to his army. "Follow me."

They still didn't understand what the Jagular was talking about but as always they obeyed orders without questioning him.


	7. In Which Everyone Uses Their Heads

Pooh and his friends were pleased with their success of getting the Honey vials away from the Jagular's camp. And the volcano was nearly half an hour away. It felt like everything was finally going their way and nothing was going to stop them now.

Pooh's tummy started rumbling. "Now that we're away from the Jagular, can we now stop and have a little snack?"

"Stop, no," Selena said. "But as for having a little snack, yes, we can." She showed what she meant when she got out an apple from her bag and chucked it to Pooh. Then she chucked an apple to everyone. They all enjoyed eating them as they continued their way to the volcano.

"We were so good with fooling those heffalumps and woozels, weren't we?" Owl said.

"Yes, I have to admit it was good, Owl," Goat said. "But why were we successful?"

"Was it the branches moving?" Rabbit asked.

"Was it the bells ringing?" Kanga asked.

"Was it my moaning?" Eeyore asked.

"It was because we used our brains, isn't it, Master Goat?" Pigeon said.

"Correct, Pigeon," Goat said. "We used our brains and the enemy didn't."

"How could we use our brains?" Piglet asked. "We didn't even bump our heads onto anything."

"True, Piglet," Goat said. "We didn't bump our heads into anything, but we use our brains all time by thinking."

"So you're saying I use my brain when I think of honey, Goat?" Pooh asked.

"Correct, Pooh," Goat said.

"I use my brain when I think what a wonderful day it's going to be today?" Roo asked.

"That's right, Roo," Pigeon said.

"I use my brain when I see the leaves rustling in front of me?" Eeyore said.

Christopher Robin chuckled. "I think that's more using your eyes than –" Then he stopped explaining when he saw there was really leaves rustling in front of everyone. Boomer, Goat and Pigeon went to check on them.

Then they heard a twig snap nearby. They turned to see Tigger had bounced on a twig.

"Not all of us use our brains," Rabbit said.

Boomer, Goat and Pigeon looked through the bushes but they couldn't find anything. And it wasn't windy at all.

Then there was another twig snap.

"It wasn't me this time," Tigger said.

Then there was another noise. This one sounded like a machine.

Boomer knew what it was. "Everyone, get down!" he ordered.

Everyone did it in time before a huge green military jeep landed on them. Inside the jeep were heffalump and woozel soldiers.

"So we're not using our brains, eh, Boomer?" teased a woozel.

"They heard us?" Roo said. "They must have really good hearing."

Boomer bravely approached the heffalumps and woozels. "All right, you got us," Boomer said. "You're too smart for all of us. We surrender. Take us to your leader and we will serve him for the rest of our miserable lives."  
Boomer's friends were surprised to hear him say that. But before they could ask what he was doing, they were caught by the heffalumps and woozels and were thrown onto the jeep.

* * *

The jeep was speeding like a cheetah. Not only was the journey fast, but it was also bumpy and rough.

"What are you doing, Boomer?" Kanga finally asked.

"Wait a minute, dear," Boomer said.

They waited a minute.

"It's been a minute now," Kanga said.

"Just trust me, Kanga," Boomer said. Then he turned to the heffalumps and woozels. "Say, guys? This driving must be hungry and thirsty work, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah," said a heffalump.

"Tell me about it," said a woozel.

"Because if you park your jeep right now, there's drive thru behind these trees," Boomer said.

His friends tried to look for this drive thru the trees, but they couldn't find it.

"Papa, there isn't any –"

"Be quiet, Roo," Selena whispered. "Your dad knows what he's doing."

Boomer was glad his son didn't blow their cover because the heffalumps and woozels looked really excited. They must have felt really hungry. They parked the jeep immediately and immediately asked Boomer what food and drinks they would get at this drive thru.

"Well, you'll have to go and find out for yourselves, won't you?" Boomer said.

The heffalumps and woozels pondered what he said. Then they smiled with delight seeming to be very excited about it and they dashed in a flash.

"Is there really a drive 'threw' through those woods, Boomer?" Pooh asked.

"No, Pooh," Boomer replied. "So don't ask me if they have any honey there."

"Was all this part of using your brain, Boomer?" Selena asked. "Luring those heffalumps and woozels away so we can get to the mountain?"

"Correct, Selena." Boomer jumped into the driver's seat. "Christopher Robin, who's the best navigator?"

Christopher Robin looked at his friends. "Howard's great at directions, Boomer."

Howard felt unsure. "That's really nice of you to say so, Chris, but – I don't know."

"Chris is right, Howard," Selena said. "You're great at directions. Remember when we got lost in that forest? Who got us back to the camp?"

"Howard?" Pooh said.

"Correct, Pooh," Christopher Robin said.

Howard was speechless at this praise.

"I don't mean to ruin this heartwarming moment," Boomer said, "but we don't have a lot of time and I need you at the front with me now, Howard. We need to get going before those heffalumps and woozels come back."

"Right, Boomer." Howard got into the front seat opposite Boomer and the jeep drove off.


	8. In Which Our Heroes Lose the Enemies

The jeep ride was rough enough with the heffalump and woozel soldiers driving it. Boomer driving it made everyone started to feel sick. Also his driving was twice as rough.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Kanga asked.

"This will stop as soon as we get to the volcano!" Boomer cried. "Now, can you all please be quiet? Howard and I need to focus on where we're going!"

Everyone let Boomer and Howard focus on their jobs, but they were still feeling sick as the jeep remained bumpy as it rode along.

"I find Tigger's bouncing in the air smoother than this," Rabbit said.

Tigger brightened up. "Does that mean –"

"No, Tigger," Rabbit snapped. "Don't you even think of trying to bounce me in the air again."

"I thought you said –"

"I did say that, but what I meant was –" Rabbit stopped talking when the jeep drove over a big hole, causing him to bounce up and back down into the jeep.

"See? It's not so bad, is it?" Tigger said.

All Rabbit could do was just groan at Tigger not being on the same page with him.

"I could fly to the volcano," Owl said. "It would be much quicker and smoother."

"But can you fly us and the Honey vials there?" Kanga asked.

That got Owl thinking. "No," he said.

"Guys, you heard Boomer," Christopher Robin said. "The most important thing is to get to the volcano before the Jagular does otherwise it will be the end of the world. Now, come on. Let's be quiet and let Boomer and Howard do their job."

Everyone stopped complaining and went silent, though they still felt as sick as ever.

"There's the volcano, Boomer," Howard said, pointing to it. "We should be there in fifteen minutes."

That was the first good news everyone heard since they got on the jeep.

Howard turned to face everyone. "Fifteen minutes to get to the bottom of the volcano. We'll have to climb up to the top and goodness knows how long that will take."

That got everyone a bit disappointed again.

"What about driving up to the volcano?" Roo asked.

"I don't think volcanoes are made for jeeps or cars or lorries to drive up, Roo," Christopher Robin told him.

"Well, what if I can fly to the top of the volcano myself and drop the Honey vials into it?" Owl suggested.

"You could do that, Owl," Goat said. "But will you be able to defend yourself from the helicopters and planes in the sky?"

"Well, I could –" Then Owl realized what Goat said. "Helicopters and planes in the skies?"

"Look up."

Everyone looked up to the sky. Goat was right. There were helicopters and planes in the sky and they were coming for them.

Pigeon had an idea. "Master Goat, what if I sneak into those planes and take over it? That way, I could bring you guys up and –"

"Get us all shot down, Pigeon," Goat said.

"Get us all shot down?" Pigeon repeated. "By what?"

Goat pointed at the back of the jeep. "By them."

Pigeon and everyone looked at the back of the jeep. They saw behind them on the ground there were more military jeeps and tanks riding behind them. All of them were being manned by the Jagular's army.

"They would blast you back down before you could get anyone up there," Goat told Pigeon.

The leading military tank, which was the biggest and strongest of them all, was the closest to them. The hatch opened and out emerged the Jagular himself.

"Taking my Honey vials was very brave of you and your friends, Boomer," the evil leader said, "but it was also very stupid. This is your final chance to surrender to me."

Boomer and his friends just scoff.

"There's no way we would ever surrender –"

Kanga put her hand over Roo's mouth. "Hush, dear."

"Be careful with your choice," the Jagular said. "I will never offer this chance again."

Boomer sighed. "I'm very sorry, guys."

"What for?" asked Tigger.

Selena gasped. "Oh, no. You're not going to –"

"I have to, Selena," Boomer said. "For all of our sakes."

Then the jeep zoomed faster and got bumpier than ever. Then everyone started to feel sicker ten times more.

"I thought you were going to brake and surrender," Selena said.

"That's what I wanted the Jagular to think before we could dash off and lose them," Boomer said.

Christopher Robin looked behind. "Bad news, Boomer. I'm afraid you haven't lost them. They're gaining on us."

He was right. The Jagular's army had caught up to them.

"Thanks for letting me know, Christopher Robin." Boomer didn't look behind because he had to focus on the driving. He kept his foot on the pedal and Howard kept focusing on the directions to the volcano, though he was struggling with the bumpy ride and the army chasing them.

"Do we have anything to slow them down or lure them away?" Pigeon asked.

Everyone looked through as best as they could, but they couldn't find anything. Not even tools for fixing the jeep if it broke down.

Then Boomer saw something. He could see small trench through two massive narrow mountains. He drove into it and they hid in darkness. Then he stopped the jeep.

Everyone was glad the jeep stopped and they could take a breather, but they were confused about why Boomer stopped with the Jagular and his army out there.

"Why have you stopped the jeep, Boomer?" Howard asked.

"So I suppose we just sit here until they're out of sight?" Eeyore asked.

"Correct, Eeyore. And quietly."

Everyone saw why they had to be quiet. The Jagular's tanks and jeeps passed them and not saw them at all.

"Well, we lost them," Pooh said. "Let's get to the volcano before we go hungry again."

"Not yet, Pooh," Boomer said. "Look above."

Everyone looked up to see the Jagular's aircraft flying past them.

"Do you think we've lost them now?" Piglet asked.

Boomer drove the jeep out of the dark trench. They checked for any heffalumps or woozels, but they couldn't see any. They couldn't see the Jagular either.

"Still keep an eye out for them," Goat said. "You know they are very unpredictable."

"Look, Boomer," Howard said. "The Volcano's only five minutes away."

"Great." Boomer drove the jeep smoother and quieter now that the Jagular's army had lost them now.


	9. In Which Our Heroes Race To The Volcano

And there it was. The Two Hundred Volcano. Right there in front of them. They were very pleased with themselves that they finally reached it. Very few, with the exceptions of Tigger and Roo, believed that they would be able to do so.

"Yes, I am glad that we all have reached the volcano," Selena said, "but let's not celebrate too soon. The war is not over until we get up to the top and drop the Honey in."

They looked up to see how tall it was to the top.

"How long will it take us to get up there, Christopher Robin?" Pooh asked.

Christopher Robin looked up at the volcano. "I'd say it would take us about half an hour to get up there. And we mustn't stop for any breaks or snacks, Pooh. So, come on, everyone. The sooner we get up there, the better."

Everyone started to get out of the jeep and started to head to the base of the volcano. Pooh's tummy started to rumble. Even after those rough jeep rides, he still felt hungry as well as queasy. Then he remembered what Christopher Robin said about needing to get to the top of the volcano without any times for snacks. So he decided to ignore his tummy and join the rest of his friends as they headed to the volcano.

Then Goat heard something. "Everyone, be still."

Everyone stopped moving.

"Why are we stopping –"

"Shush, Rabbit," Goat whispered.

Then everyone heard what he did. Then the noise started to get louder. Then the noise became a few more noises.

"They sound like helicopters," Howard said.

And they were.

"Quick!" Christopher Robin yelled. "Let's head up to the volcano! As fast as we can!"

"We might have to be faster than that," Boomer said.

"How can we be faster than our fastest, Papa?" Roo asked.

"Well, we have to try, son."

Roo didn't understand what that meant, but he still did all he could to hop as fast as he could as they started to walk on a smooth path up the volcano.

* * *

The path for everyone to walk or bounce on was smooth enough, but it was too narrow and they could slip off if they slipped or if they rushed or if they were not as careful as they could be. Tigger, Kanga, Roo and Boomer still hopped, but they were being as careful as they could.

"Incoming!" Rabbit cried.

Everyone looked to see what he was looking at and he saw heffalump and woozel soldiers flying above them.

"How c-c-ca-a-an they f-f-fly?" Piglet asked. "They d-d-d-don't have w-w-w-wings."

"They have jetpacks, Piglet," Boomer said.

He was right. The heffalumps and woozels were wearing powerful jetpacks and were throwing rocks at them.

"Keep moving!" Christopher Robin ordered. "We will avoid those rocks if we keep moving!"

Everyone kept on moving and they did avoid the rocks thrown at them, but the heffalumps and woozels still flew after them and kept throwing rocks at them.

The Goat stopped. "All of you, get behind me and Pigeon!"

Their friends went behind Goat and Pigeon. They got out of their bags…

"Umbrellas?" Kanga asked.

"How can umbrellas protect us from those rocks?" Selena asked.

"Just watch us," Goat said.

They opened their umbrellas and the rocks that were aimed for them bounced off the umbrellas and flew back to the heffalump and woozel soldiers or rather to their own jetpacks and damaged them. Out of control, they made their flyers spin up and down and away from the volcano.

"Now that was some bouncing!" Tigger said. "Can I have a go on your umbrella, Goat?"

"After we put the Honey in the volcano, Tigger, you can," Goat promised. "Now, let's carry on."

They all moved on.

* * *

"How far are we up to now?" Kanga panted. She was not the only one. Everyone was tired and panting as well.

"I think we're about halfway up the volcano," Selena said.

"Let's keep this up, everyone," Christopher Robin said, "and we will have won this war."

"Quiet, everyone," Goat said.

Everyone heard what Goat was hearing.

"Sounds like the heffalumps and woozels are back," Eeyore said.

Then everyone discovered that the donkey was right. More heffalumps and woozels on jetpacks and a bunch of rocks in their hands. There was more than the last squad. And there were some of the helicopters behind them.

"This is like a video game," Howard said. "Like every level you go up, the harder it becomes."

"Well, if you're such a video game expert," Christopher Robin said, "you should know how to get us past this level so we can get to the next one."

"Well, to be truly honest with you all, I'm not really a video game expert," Howard said. "I'm just a massive fan of them."

"Well, use whatever knowledge you do have to get us away from this lot and get us to the top," Selena said.

Goat and Pigeon got out their umbrellas again and everyone got behind them. The rocks that were thrown at them bounced off and managed to hit some of the jetpacks, but not all of them like the last time. They had even less effect on the helicopters.

Then Piglet discovered another problem. "Hey, where's P-P-P-Pooh?"

Everyone looked around and couldn't find him.

Then Selena found another problem. "I can't even find the Honey vials."

Everyone looked for the vials, but they couldn't find them at all.

Then Eeyore found both of them. "Pooh and the Honey vials are heading up to the top."

Then everyone looked up to see Eeyore was right. Both Pooh and the Honey vials were heading up to the volcano and no heffalump or woozel spotted him.

Tigger cheered. "Yeah, you go on, Po –"

"Quiet, Tigger," Christopher Robin said. "We mustn't let them know the enemies know that Pooh is heading up there."

"You're not suggesting we keep the heffalumps and woozels focused on us, are you, Chris?" Howard asked.

"It might be the only way to make sure Pooh gets up to the volcano and drops the Honey into it."

"What if his tummy rumbles?" Owl asked.

"What if there's more heffalumps and woozels up there waiting for him?" Roo asked.

"What if his stuffing falls out?" Eeyore asked.

"I don't know," Christopher Robin said, "but we have to hope for the best." He kept hoping for the best as he and the others did all they could to keep the heffalumps and woozels occupied and made sure they couldn't see Pooh or the Honey vials.


	10. In Which The Honey Drops In The Volcano

After fifteen more minutes of moving without stopping for a rest and ignoring his rumbly tummy as best as he could, Pooh finally managed to reach the top of the volcano. He took a look into the hole of the volcano. It was well deep and full of boiling orange lava. Pooh definitely didn't want to fall into it. Then he remembered the Honey vials. Then he remembered the sooner he poured the Honey into the volcano, the sooner this war would be over. He took the tops of all three vials off and was about to pour the Honey into the lava until someone got in front of him and stopped him. That someone was none other than the Jagular himself.

"Well done for getting up this far, Pooh," the Jagular said.

"Do you mean getting up to the top of the volcano?" Pooh asked.

"I meant since you and your friends went to war with me," the Jagular said. "Why don't you just give me the Honey vials and this war will be over?"

Knowing he was a bear of very little brain, Pooh decided to take a long hard think. He tried to think about what he should do and why he was here on the top of the volcano in the first place. Then he made a decision.

"Sorry, Mr. Jagular," Pooh said. "I don't think I should give them to you."

"Very well, Pooh," the Jagular said. "But remember this: With every choice you make, there will always be consequences."

"Con-say-quench-this?" Pooh asked. "What are they?"

"Well, allow me to demonstrate." Then the evil Jagular pushed the stuffed bear down and tried to snatch the Honey vials from him, but Pooh dropped all three vials down.

"No!" The Jagular yelled. He looked into the hole and saw all the vials were falling into the lava. "NOOOOOO!"

The vials and the Honey inside them vanished into the lava.

Pooh thought he should get away, but he was still pinned down by the Jagular. "I think we should be going, Mr. Jagular."

"No!" roared the evil Jagular. "I'm not done with you! You may have won the war, but you shall never live to celebrate your victory!" He picked Pooh up by the throat and was about to throw him into the lava, but a rumble stopped him and knocked him down.

They looked down to see the orange lava was quickly turning purple. Then the purple lava started to bubble and the whole volcano was rumbling.

"What's happening?" Pooh asked.

"The volcano is erupting," the Jagular said. Then he noticed the edge he was standing on was crumbling. He dropped Pooh and tried to run, but he slipped and fell down into the big hole.

"NOOOOOO!" The Jagular kept on screaming and then he went silent.

Pooh picked himself up and looked in the centre of the volcano. He couldn't see the Jagular anywhere. All he could see was the purple lava rising up and quickly too.

It frightened Pooh so much that he ran without looking and fell off the cliff.

* * *

Back at half way at the volcano, the rest of Pooh's friends were still distracting the heffalumps and woozels, but they were still struggling to keep it up. The umbrellas that Pigeon and Goat were holding onto to deflect the thrown rocks were starting to wear thin.

Then everyone saw the purple lava shoot up at the top.

The heffalumps and woozels looked terrified.

"Let's get out of here!" their generals ordered.

And they all left with their jetpacks on. They left so quickly that they left the helicopters hovering in the air.

"Those helicopters must be on auto-pilot," Goat said. "Pigeon, fly to one of them and bring one to us quickly!"

Pigeon flew over to the first helicopter and brought it closer to his friends. While he left to get the next one, Goat jumped onboard. Half of his friends jumped on board and he flew the helicopter away.

The rest of the group looked up to see the purple lava was running down the volcano very fast and was catching up to them. Pigeon brought the helicopter to them and they boarded immediately and he flew it away before before the purple lava seized them.

"Can anyone see Pooh?" Christopher Robin said.

Everyone looked as the helicopters searched around the volcano as its purple lava continue to pour down.

"I see him!"

Everyone saw where Rabbit was pointing. They all saw Pooh hanging on a fallen tree branch above the flowing purple lava. But he didn't seem to be able to hold onto it for much longer as it started to crack.

"Pigeon, take this helicopter closer to Pooh," Christopher Robin said.

Pigeon did what he was ordered. He took the helicopter to Pooh who was just barely able to hold into the branch. He could fall into the purple lava any moment.

"How are we going to get him?" Selena asked.

Everyone tried to think of a way.

"I know!" Tigger cried. "I can bounce to Pooh and bring him back."

Christopher Robin took a look at Pooh and saw he was about to fall into the lava. He couldn't think of a better idea. So he said, "Go for it, Tigger! And hurry!"

Tigger bounced onto the branch that Pooh was hanging onto and he grabbed Pooh before he fell into the lava. Then he bounced back to the helicopter just before the branch fall into the lava.

"Are you okay, Pooh?" Christopher Robin asked.

"I think I am," Pooh said.

"Well, even if you're not, you've made great progress," Eeyore said. "Look down.

Everyone from both helicopters looked down to see the purple lava covering everything it touched. But instead of destroying everything like proper lava would, it was producing the greenest grass ever, the tallest trees with the most beautiful leaves and deep dried-up rivers were once again filled with clean healthy water.

Then the purple lava didn't just stop around the volcano. It spread everywhere. It was taking over the Jagular's mansion and the cities that the heffalumps and woozels built. It was like the homes of the refugees had returned and it was like they had never been attacked by the Jagular and the army all those years ago.

"Is this what the Honey is doing, Christopher Robin?" Pooh asked.

"I think so, Pooh," Christopher Robin said. "And this is all because you put the Honey in the volcano before the Jagular did."

"Well, I don't think I could have done it without everyone's help," Pooh said.

Then Tigger bounced up and down. "Hey, just take a look down there!"

Everyone looked down and couldn't believe what was they saw.


	11. In Which The War is Finally Over

"Are we in the Hun-hun-hundred Acre W-w-w-w-wood?" Piglet asked.

"I think we are, Piglet," Christopher Robin said. "I think we're home!"

"And look at our homes!" Kanga cried. "They're returning!"

As the purple lava flowed through the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh and his friends saw their homes returning. They were just as tall, strong and beautiful as they were before the Jagular's Army knocked them down. None of them could have been any happier.

After the lava had finished and disappeared into thin air, leaving behind them nothing except the wonders of nature, the helicopters landed. Everyone got out and they all started to head back to check out their homes. Seeing them on the outside was enough to make them happy, but when they headed inside and looked around, they were even more impressed. There wasn't a piece of furniture that was missing, there wasn't a door or window that was broken and they were all as clean as a whistle.

Rabbit was pleased he still had his wonderful garden and it was full of lovely fruit and vegetables. They were even ready to be eaten.

Eeyore was pleased to have his house of sticks back close to his thistle area. He couldn't even find a single stick missing so he didn't moan or complain.

* * *

Everyone gathered at Christopher Robin's old tree house which he had not been for years. They began to prepare for a victory party for winning the war against the Jagular. When Goat and Pigeon arrived, everyone stopped.

"Bad news, everyone!" Goat cried. "Heffalumps and woozels are approaching."

"How many?" Christopher Robin asked.

"We haven't counted them properly," Goat said. "But we think it's the whole army."

"Any machines?" Selena asked.

"Not that we've found," Pigeon said.

"And here they are," Eeyore said.

Everyone looked ahead to see the heffalumps and woozels from the Jagular's army approaching them. There were no vehicles or machines behind them.

"Howard, Selena, Boomer, Goat, Pigeon, with me," Christopher Robin said. "The rest of you stay where you are.

Christopher Robin and his chosen friends bravely approached the generals.

"We've not come to fight," the Heffalump General said.

"Then why are you here?" Howard demanded.

"Now, that the Jagular is defeated and you've won the war, we're surrendering to you," the Woozel General said.

Despite the generals and the soldiers behind them waving their white flags, Christopher Robin and his friends were still unsure about them.

"How do we know this isn't another trick either from you or your mighty leader?" Howard demanded.

"Are you really surrendering only because he's been defeated?" Selena asked.

"On the contrary, we are relieved that he has been defeated," said the Woozel General.

Then he and the Heffalump General told them about that they joined the Jagular because he magically enslaved them. If one of them disrespected him and disobeyed one of his single tiny orders, he could make turn them into his dust. So they were really inspired when Boomer found the courage to desert him. Though they still had to obey the Jagular, they were still hoping that Boomer, Pooh and all of their friends would find a way to defeat their cruel leader and free them.

"And now we are free, thanks to all of you," the Heffalump General said.

"And we have a peace treaty with us." The Woozel General showed it to them.

Christopher Robin took and read it. He let each of his friends take a good read.

"And if you all like what it says, we can all sign it."

* * *

Christopher Robin and his friends let the Heffalump and Woozel Generals to a wooden table that was clear from any party stuff.

"What's going on, Christopher Robin?" Pooh asked.

"We're going to make sure that this war never happens again, Pooh," Christopher Robin replied.

"How?" Roo asked.

"We're going to sign this peace treaty," Selena asked.

"What's a p-p-p-peace tr-tr-treaty?" Piglet asked.

"A peace treaty," Owl said, "is something world leaders sign so there will be no more wars between their countries. Let's hope this peace treaty works."

Christopher Robin, Selena, Howard, the Heffalump and Woozel Generals sat down at the table. As their friends watched, they all each read the treaty carefully one last time before they all signed it.

As they were applauded and cheered by their friends, they all shook hands with each other. Then Christopher Robin stood up and said, "The war with the heffalumps and woozels are now over. They are now our friends and we are all looking forward to living in peace together."

Then the Heffalump and Woozel Generals stood up.

"We are all very sorry for all the bad stuff we caused while serving the Jagular," the Heffalump General said. "He did imprison us, but that was no excuse. We have no excuses for what we did."

"And we are looking from you nothing but friendship and peace," the Woozel General said. "And since you all freed us from the evil Jagular, we couldn't have asked for any better friends."

Christopher Robin approached the generals again. "And all we can say to you guys is this." Then he turned to his friends. "All together now."

"Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood!" everyone said together.

And their old enemies turned new friends the heffalumps and woozels all joined in the party. Everyone enjoyed celebrating their freedom from the gone-for-good Jagular and looked forward to many more years of friendship and peace between each other.

And next week it proved that they were at peace as Christopher Robin, Howard and Selena all returned for another party because the heffalumps and woozels were there with Pooh and his friends. They were here to celebrate the new scouts being promoted to Chief Scout Leaders. If that didn't prove they were at peace, they didn't know what could.

THE END

* * *

Written by Bobby South

Based on the characters created by A. A. Milne and E. H. Shepard


End file.
